A vehicle includes a vehicle body and a vehicle frame. Both the vehicle body and the vehicle frame may include a plurality of members joined together. Some of these members may be joined together by welding and others of these members may be joined by bolts. As one example, bolts may be used to join together members of different materials that are not easily welded together and/or do yield a sufficient weld strength. Bolts can be difficult to package because, as one reason, the heads of the bolts protrude outwardly.